Scuttle Chunnel Tunnel
Bio Fred Scuttle's Chunnel Tunnel is a large scale construction project located somewhere in Southern England. Constructed and masterminded by Fred Scuttle, the project is designed to link England and France with a tunnel. When Henry McGee interviews Scuttle about the project, he is three weeks into it as they discuss funding and other figures. Scuttle believes they will be done in seven weeks, basing his time table on paying his employees in francs. In the film on the project, Scuttle is seen supervising and catches one of his men in a white cap (Bob Todd) playing with some golf clubs and ends up playing with them himself, lobbing a ball into the figure of a nearby sunbather (Marilyn Harrison). He also learns two of his men (Jackie Wright and Jon Jon Keefe) have been hiding beers in the bottom of an old well on site; after shooing one of them off, he finishes off his beer. After shooing off the other guy, the bucket falls down into the well and the handle hits him in the back. The cook on site (Earl Stephenson) makes lunch for the men in the cement mixer. Wandering through the site, Scuttle wanders near the blasting area and finds a magazine in the brush. As he looks through it, he comes close several times to sitting on a plunger, and when he does, he blows up an employee setting up dynamite. Hearing the noise, the worker in the white cap from before looks up as his alarm rings to remind him to take his medicine. Pouring some into a spoon, he drinks from the bottle and pours the spoonful back into the bottle. On the grounds, a drill is powered by an old-timer (Jackie Wright) chasing after a young girl (Malou Cartwright?), but another old-timer (also Jackie Wright) tunnels his way into a changing hut and surprises the young blonde (Claire Russell) in it. After Scuttle pulls him out, he almost gets the young blonde to drop her towel. By now, the drill is attached to the girl chasing the old timer. Scuttle also tries tunneling into the changing hut of another girl (unidentified), but he gets lost undergrow and comes up in the hut of an old broad (Bella Emburg). When he goes to pour water down the sluice with his men (Jackie Wright and Jon Jon Keefe), it's an excuse to leer on the blonde taking a shower. Leaning over too far, they fall off the ladder. As McGee wraps up this short film, he walks out on to a tarp on the ground covering on of the tunnels, and sinks down into it. Trivia * The actual Chunnel project was started in 1988, fifteen years after this episode. It was finished six years later, opening May 6, 1994, five years after the series ended. * A nude photo (reportedly of Leslie Goldie) is on the wall of the office in the interview segment. * In the sketch, "dynamite" is spelled "dinahmight." * The location was likely filmed at the same construction site as the Federales De Los Pueblos tag from the last episode. Both sketches featured Earl Stephenson. * The "bottle-spoon" gag came from the "Our Gang" shorts. Famous Rascal George "Spanky" McFarland did this in the short Hook And Ladder. Episode(s) * Great British Dancing Finals Gallery Sct00.JPG Sct01.JPG Sct02.JPG Sct03.JPG Sct04.JPG Sct05.JPG Sct06.JPG Sct07.JPG Sct08.JPG Sct09.JPG Sct10.JPG Sct11.JPG Sct12.JPG Sct13.JPG Sct14.JPG Sct15.JPG Sct16.JPG Category: Sketches Category: Locations Category: 1973 Locations